I just want to be with you
by tears of the soul
Summary: ShizNat. Natsuki tries to come clean on her feelings for Shizuru. Shizuru tries to distance herself from Natsuki.Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Mai Hime fanfic.I just want to be with you.ch 1

Summary: The Hime carnival maybe over but the emotions and memories still remain. All the characters try to continue their lives but the carnival has such a big impact that they can't move from the memory. Natsuki tries to come clean on her emotions towards Shizuru. Shizuru stands behind her mask. She still teases Natsuki but the memory of what happened agonizes her. She harbours such strong emotions towards Natsuki but she cannot face Natsuki. They are distant. Mai and Tate date. Mai is also still close with Mikoto who now stays with Reito. Shiznat, MaiMikotoTatesShiho, YukinoHaruka, AkiraTakumi,

A/N: From time to time, I'll give a general view to what's going on. Then I'll change to a different POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Sunrise does.

Chapter 1.

It has been 2 months since the Ikusahime carnival ended. Life has started to become normal for the ex-himes. Or so it seems.

"What exactly is the definition of a normal life?"

This was the thought that had been disturbing the mind of a certain blue haired girl called Natsuki Kuga since the carnival ended. Natsuki was in her class in Fuka Gakuen daydreaming while staring at the window. Life had been boring since the carnival ended for the young girl. She had to repeat her final year at the school since her attendance last year did not achieve the compulsory limit.

To Natsuki, her normal life was about finding out the truth behind her mother's life, visits to shady looking bars to find information and battles with orphans and also himes. Those were a thing of the past. Her life had seemed so dull since her vendetta with the First District had been settled by a certain brunette girl with crimson eyes. No longer did she have a chain of revenge connected to her life. No longer did she have that lonely look in her eyes since she knew the truth behind her life story. No longer did she have a mission in her life. All of this made the green eyed girl feel her life had become a bit empty. The absence of that certain crimson eyed girl did not help at all. She sighed loudly and continued to stare at the window.

Natsuki's sigh had been noticed by two people. The first of which was Natsuki's classmate and roommate, Tokiha Mai. Mai being the closest person to Natsuki at the moment had noticed the subtle changes in Natsuki. Natsuki seemed to have lost her icy cold attitude and seemed to be lying low. For god's sake, Natsuki was attending class on her own willpower. This alone had scared Mai. The ice princess was renowned for skipping classes. Natsuki seemed to have lost her spirit and this worried Mai greatly. Mai suddenly noticed that she had stopped writing the notes on her notebook because she was staring at Natsuki and cursed herself. She quickly scribbled notes before the teacher could rub it off the blackboard.

The other person was Midori sensei. She had been watching Natsuki for a while, noticing the young lady staring at the window instead of copying what was on the blackboard. Midori carefully aimed a piece of chalk at Natsuki before throwing it. The chalk hit Natsuki exactly on her forehead waking the young girl out of her dreamy state.

"Ouch, What was that about?" shrieked Natsuki standing up abruptly. She looked around to find the culprit. By now, the whole class was laughing. This only makes Natsuki more agitated. She looked down and saw the chalk on the table. She glared at Midori.

"Hahaha! Serves you right for daydreaming in my class, Natsuki-chan. Now pay attention, will ya! This is gonna be on the test next week!"

Fuming, Natsuki sits down and starts copying what is written on the blackboard.

Finally, the bell rings signalling that class is over. The students clutter out of the classroom. Midori clears up her books before calling out to Natsuki and Mai.

"Don't forget that tonight we're meeting up at the karaoke bar. It's been quite a while since the hime-sentai has gathered. It's gonna be fun"

"It's a waste of time! We know that your gonna be drunk as hell and doing weird stuff. I'm not going! The last time I went you groped all over me. I would have hit you to death if Mai didn't stop me," shouted Natsuki.

"Oh, come on! I was just trying to see how much you have grown Natsuki-chan. No ill intentions Natsuki, I swear!

"Please come Natsuki, It'll be fun. I've been wanting to release some steam myself. If you come, I'll put extra mayonnaise in your bento for a week," said Mai.

"Really? I..I guess it can't be helped then, I'll go then." Natsuki blushes slightly, embarrassed how food had managed to make her go to the karaoke bar. _I wonder if I'm becoming like Mikoto. What the hell, a night of karaoke hell for a week of Mai's bento with extra mayonnaise is such a bargain._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite Natsuki's predictions earlier, she enjoyed the reunion at the karaoke bar. Most of the Hime-sentai managed to show up with their respective partners. Even Nao had a date; she managed to get Reito to join as her date. Mai came with Tate and was the centre of attention as a quarrel broke out between Mikoto, Tate and Shiho. Haruka was chugging down sake in a competition with Midori, Yukino could only watch with worried eyes as Haruka became more and more drunk as time passed. Akira and Takumi were singing a duet. Shizuru was watching the whole fiasco calmly while sipping her green tea.

Somehow Natsuki found herself staring at a certain Kyoto-ben sipping tea with a calm face. Natsuki had not seen Shizuru since graduation. Shizuru had gone to Fuka University and was quite busy as the student council there. The time apart had affected them both and they had become distant. Natsuki could hardly look Shizuru in the eye since what had happened during the carnival.

_I wonder how Shizuru's doing. I bet she's having fun at Fuka University. After all, wherever she goes, her fangirls follow._

_She looks as elegant as ever._

Shizuru notices Natsuki staring at her and decides to tease the younger girl.

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is staring so intently at me. Does she see something she likes? I would gladly give it to her if she wishes"

"Baka, I wasn't staring at you!" Natsuki's face immediately becomes red and she looks away. _Damn, she still hasn't changed at all. She still loves to tease me._

"Really? Too bad then." Shizuru stops teasing Natsuki and looks away sadly.

_Why does Shizuru look so sad? Did I do something? _Wild thoughts pass through Natsuki mind trying to think of a reason.

_I don't like it when she looks like that._

Shizuru's POV

_It's been so long since I've seen Natsuki. She looks more beautiful than usual. I wonder how she's doing without me._

_I wonder if she misses me. No, that is impossible. If she misses me, she would have come to see me by now. Just like the old days. What am I thinking? I hold no place in her heart. I am the one who is deeply in love with her, not the other way round._

_She only came to me to use the PC. Nothing more. Hmm..why is she staring at me? Fu fu fu , I think I'll tease her._

"Ara, ara. Natsuki is staring so intently at me. Does she see something she likes? I would gladly give it to her if she wishes"

_I would give anything and everything for you. Just like before, I'd do it again if that is your desire._

"Baka, I wasn't staring at you!" Natsuki's face immediately becomes red and she looks away.

"Really? Too bad then."_ I had my hopes up. I knew it would be too good to be true. Then again, it is not wrong to dream is it?_

_A day where she would say she loves me. How I yearn for it._

Shizuru was wrapped so deep in her thoughts that she did not see the pain in Natsuki's face. The rest of the party was in silence for the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The karaoke party would have gone on longer if not for the fact Midori tried to grope at Natsuki again. An angry Natsuki was throwing anything she could get her hands on at Midori. Mai decided to call it a night before things got out hand. After paying with most of the money in Midori's wallet, everyone said their goodbyes. A half drunken Natsuki was staggering towards her bike when a hand touched her shoulders. Natsuki turns her face to see Shizuru with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to drive home in that state?"

"I've done worse. I'll be fine, don't worry. How about you? I've never seen you drunk."

"I'm fine. I had tea all night. Maybe one day you'll see a drunken Shizuru, but not tonight."

"Yeah, maybe one day we'll have a sake chugging competition of our own. Can't wait to see a drunken Shizuru."

With that, Natsuki turned her body and tried to walk away. But in her half drunken state, she nearly tripped. _Nearly_, because before she could trip, a pair of strong, soft arms caught her. Green eyes met crimson eyes as a puzzled Natsuki gazed at Shizuru.

"Ara, ara. I think I just made my point. You're in no condition to ride at the moment. I think it's better if we take a walk. Come Natsuki. Can you walk by yourself? Maybe, it's better if I carried you. You never were that heavy anyway unless you've been living on that really unhealthy mayonnaise diet," teased Shizuru.

"SHIZURU! I can walk by myself, there's no need for you to carry me." Natsuki blushed and her face became as red as a tomato.

"If you say so. Ara, ara. What a beautiful full moon we have tonight. _A beautiful full moon ,Natsuki by my side. That sounds familiar. This reminds me of that night…when I killed Haruka…_

Natsuki notices the sudden change in Shizuru's movements. Shizuru walks a bit slowly, her eyes blank, her face void of any emotion.

"Shizuru? Shizuru, hey, are you okay?" Natsuki holds Shizuru's hands. They were ice cold "Shizuru, why are your hands so cold? Shizuru!"

To be Continued.

First fanfic. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to be with you.

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Sunrise does.

Thank you to all the kind readers that reviewed for me. It really made me feel all warm inside. Bear hugs for all of you. With your support, I'll continue this story.

Hearing Natsuki's voice, Shizuru breaks out of her trance. Shizuru looks up and gazes at Natsuki's eyes sadly.

"Kannin na Natsuki. It seems I was daydreaming. It's nothing, let's go"

Shizuru looks away from Natsuki but they walk side by side

Natsuki's POV

_What in the world is wrong with her? Her hands are cold, she's sweating and she has 'that' sad look she's had on all night. And she expects me to believe that she's okay? Damn it! I hate this. Why can't she tell the truth for once? She's been avoiding me the whole night. This is annoying!!_

Shizuru's POV

_It hurts. The memory of what happened that night hurts. That looks on Natsuki's face when I tried to touch her. It hurts so much that I can't bear to go through it again. Remembering what has happened since that night, what I have done with these hands, I wonder if I can keep on being by Natsuki's side. In this hopeless love that I have no chance of winning, it's better if I keep my distance from her. It will be better for the both of us. I must never let my mask fall again. Then again, my mask is at it's weakest in front of her. I feel like I will break down whenever she looks at me._

After walking in silence a while, they reach Natsuki's dorm. There is an awkward silence between them. Both of them are looking at the ground. Finally Shizuru gives up and decides to take her leave.

"Well goodnight Natsuki. Hope you dream of me." teases Shizuru before turning to walk away.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki suddenly calls out. A surprised Shizuru stops in her tracks and looks at a blushing Natsuki.

"Yes?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

Keeping a calm face (although her heart is actually beating really fast) Shizuru answers.

"Ara, ara. What if I am? Is there something I can help you with? Homework?"

"Go out with me tomorrow."

If Shizuru was surprised she did not show it.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Shopping. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Ara,ara. Does Natsuki miss me? If that's the case, I would gladly join you tomorrow."

"SHIZURU!!..well.I.I do miss you a bit."Natsuki blushes a darker shade of red.

Shizuru blushes a bit because she did not expect Natsuki to say that she missed Shizuru. Of course Natsuki did not see this because she was dealing with her own blushing face.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Shizuru. At 10 am at the shopping district."

"Okay, Natsuki." Shizuru turned and left quickly leaving a blushing Natsuki behind.

Natsuki's POV

_That silence was killing me!! I don't want to see a glum Shizuru so I just had to say something. Gah, of all of the reasons to ask her out…shopping? Why didn't I say go for a walk or a movie. What am I supposed to buy? Lingerie? Clothes? I've never gone out shopping with anyone for fun before. How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to do? Now you've done it Natsuki. You've dug your own grave._

Shizuru's POV__

_That sure surprised me! That took all of my will power to stay calm. I felt like I was gonna break down. I didn't want to leave Natsuki yet, so I just stood there. I didn't think she would invite me out. Wait…is this a date? Oh My God! I believe it is. I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH NATSUKI! My heart is beating so fast. Calm down! Breathe breath! Hmm, I wonder what we are going to do tomorrow._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day,

A certain blue haired girl is walking calmly towards the shopping district. Many bystanders are gaping at Natsuki. From the many bystanders's view the girl wearing the white sleeveless turtleneck and black jeans is a goddess.

"She would look even more heavenly if she lets her hair down", one thought.

"I wonder if she would date me if I asked her out", thought another.

The blue haired girl who had her hair tied behind came to a stop and her calm expression changed into one that could turn water into ice. Her spectators suddenly felt a chill down their spine and immediately averted their gaze elsewhere. What made this blue haired goddess angry was the sight in front of her. A certain brunette girl wearing a pink short sleeved blouse and black skirt was surrounded by a few boys who thought they might get lucky and mustered the courage to ask out the brunette girl out for a date.

"Hey miss, we noticed you've been her for quite a while now and we were wondering if you got stood up or something. Sooo, why not forget that jerk and go out with us? We promise to be nice." said the ringleader of the group with a smirk on his face.

_As if I would go out with a bunch of kids who act like they are all high and mighty just because they are in a group. And who are you to call Natsuki a JERK? She may be a bit late…one hour fifteen minutes and thirty seconds late…to be exact but she isn't a jerk. She's the cutest, nicest girl one ever laid eyes on. These boys are really getting on my nerves. I better lose them quickly before Natsuki shows up or else…. _thought Shizuru with her calm expression (even though she was really thinking of which way to beat them up quickly)

Taking Shizuru's silence as a yes (The nerve of this boy!!), the boy tried to reach for Shizuru's hand. He felt a strong grip on his wrist.

"What the.."

He turned to look around and his words was cut short when he saw a devil (or so he thought)

"Who do you think you are touching Shizuru with those dirty hands!?!" said a really, really angry Natsuki. If one would look closely, one really could see a dark shadow emerging from behind her.

…_Natsuki would beat them up…_thought an amused Shizuru.

Seeing the apparition of a Devil in front of him, the boy turned and ran for his life. His friends were bewildered but seeing Natsuki turning her gaze towards them decided to join their leader as fast as they could.

"How dare they even think of hitting on you, I really should chase after them"

"Ara, Natsuki is really possessive of me" said Shizuru with a smirk on her face.

Natsuki turned tomato red at this.

"SHIZURU!! It's because your all alone looking quite helpless that they dare to hit on you."

"And whose fault is that Natsuki? You were late."

"Late? What are you talking about? I came early, look at my watch, its 9 am"

"It's not 9 am Natsuki. It's 11.20 now." Shizuru shows her watch and takes out her cellphone. "Even my cellphone shows 11.20"

"No..no way!! I..I thought I was early…was gonna buy breakfast while waiting for you…" said Natsuki with a defeated look on her face. She takes out her cellphone just to check if what Shizuru says is true. "Your right…"

To add insult to Natsuki's defeat, her stomach chose that moment to cry out in protest loudly. Shizuru couldn't hold back any longer and started laughing. Natsuki just turned a bright tomato red and was speechless.

_Natsuki is too cute. "_Let's go have a bite Natsuki, wait, let's have lunch. You're buying of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked amongst the many shops in the shopping district looking for one to have lunch.

"What do you want to eat Natsuki?"

"Well, since we're having lunch, fast food is out the picture."

"No way! I thought you loved fast food as much as you loved mayonnaise."

"Well that is true, wait! No, that isn't true! I love mayonnaise more than I love fast food."

"Okay…and why is fast food out of the question?"

"You don't like fast food. And I'll just get hungry again as soon as I finish eating it. Let's look for a more filling choice"

Natsuki was busy looking all over for a suitable restaurant that she didn't notice the blush on Shizuru's face.

_Whenever I think that you couldn't surprise me, there you go and surprise me. I never thought that you would remember what I told you so long ago. You really are full of surprises Natsuki._

A young girl who has just bought some ice-cream starts running.

"Hey, be careful where you're going Tohru! You just might…"

The girl runs into Natsuki and the ice –cream falls and stains Natsuki's pants.

"…run into someone…"

The little girl starts to cry. Her parents run up to her.

"I'm so sorry Tohru ran into you," said the father.

"Oh dear, your nice black pants are dirty now," said the mother. "Here, let me wipe of that stain for you! Eh, it got worse, Katsuya!!!"

"Kyoko, what have done!!"

"It's okay, really! I don't mind, these pants aren't new or anything." Natsuki tried to explain. She knelt down and tried to calm the crying girl.

"Don't cry. It's okay now. Would you like another ice-cream?"

"Yes please."

Natsuki bought a new ice-cream for the girl and hurried away from the family before they could apologise anymore.

"What a funny family."

_Natsuki really is kind. I was not expecting that response. I was thinking more of a 'yakuza style response'._

"Shizuru, let's eat here!'

"Here!?!"

To be continued…

A/N : I wonder if you noticed the cameo appearance


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to be with you.

Ch3

A/N: Thank you again to all the reviewers who reviewed and guessed correctly (It was Tohru, Kazuya and Kyoko from Fruit Basket. A really touching manga/anime. Anyone who hasn't seen it yet really should). You made me think and dream of the plot when I should have dreaming of formulas (I was having my exams, I think I may have flunked it but who cares, fanfics are more fun than exams.). From time to time, I'll make cameo appearances from animes. About the story, I know many of you don't want Shizuru to distance herself from Natsuki (I don't want Shizuru to be sad too.) we will all watch how things turn out..

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or any animes that may appear in the story.

They stood in front of a Chinese restaurant.

Shizuru was quite surprised and stared at Natsuki asking for an explanation. Her mind raced thinking of possible explanations. _Perhaps Natsuki has suddenly become a vegetarian. Shizuru had not seen Natsuki for quite some time, it was possible. But no way, Natsuki is more suited as a 'meat eater'. I thought she hates this type of food. I can remember her giving a harsh comment on people eating Chinese food. Perhaps Natsuki is referring to the shop beside this one. _ There was a grilled meat bar next to the Chinese restaurant. Countless other explanations were flashing in Shizuru's mind. By now, Shizuru's eyes had become spirals. Natsuki was busy looking at the menu in front of restaurant.

"Today's special: Mabo Tofu, Sezchuan Style Fried Rice, Fried Prawn, Chilli Crab, Stir-Fried Bak Choy, Siu Mai Dim Sum, Dragon Dim Sum, Fried Shrimp Roll

"Natsuki, are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Don't you like to eat this type this sort of food?"

"What?"

"I chose this place because I thought you liked this sort of food. Am I incorrect?"

Shizuru was speechless. _What is she trying to do? Earlier she said she did not want to eat fast-food which she really likes because I don't like it. Now she is choosing this place because she thinks that I like it. It is true that I like Chinese food because they are a bit more nutritious. Why is she going all the way to please me? I don't get it. This really isn't like Natsuki._

While Shizuru was deep in thought, Natsuki softly pushed Shizuru into the Chinese restaurant.

"Ni Hao! Please come in!"

They were greeted by a girl with pink hair who tied her hair into two pigtails and wearing a cheong-sam. She ushered them to a vacant table in a lightly dimmed corner.

She then took out two menus and put it in front of them.

"You make up your mind, ya, I'll be back."

Shizuru now had regained her composure but her mind was still in turmoil. Nonetheless, she hid it well and busied herself with the menu.

"Shizuru, help me choose what to eat. I'm not really familiar with Chinese food."

"Ara, then why did you choose to eat here? This isn't like you." Shizuru braved herself to ask Natsuki. Behind her well-composed face, a fierce storm was brewing.

"I guess I'm spoiling you. I haven't seen you for quite a while now."

"I see." Natsuki's answer simply made the storm in Shizuru's heart grow to a bigger scale,

The waitress came back and took their order.

"I guess we will take today's special and two bowl of soup. Can you recommend any particular soup?"

"I would suggest grandma's special recipe chicken soup. Made with fresh chicken and a mix of specially picked herbs and spices. Guaranteed to improve blood circulation and health."

"Then we will take that. Oh yes, and a pot of green tea. Do you want anything Natsuki?

"Some mayonnaise please. And a glass of orange juice."

As the waitress left with their orders, both girls were silent. They both engulfed with in their own thoughts.

Shizuru's POV

_Things are going so,so wrong. I made a vow to stay away from Natsuki since the festival. She does not love me the same way I love her. Yet here I am agreeing to out with her at the first chance I get. I cannot fathom why she is being so nice to me today. Why did she even ask me out? Could it be she harbours feelings for me too? NO. That is not possible. But I can still hope, can't I? Clinging on a shred of hope that she will love me the same way I do. How it pains me to be like this. To hope to be loved. When I know there is no hope. How ironic. How will this day end? Will there be a bright tomorrow? Or will it only get darker and painful? I will make my decision by the time this date ends. For now, calm down and savour the moment._

Natsuki's POV__

_I hope Shizuru likes eating here. I've wanted to take her here for quite a while now, since the time I heard she likes to eat Chinese food. This place sure brings back some memories. I once came here with mother when I was a kid. I wasn't like this before. I was so innocent without a care in the world. I was happy with mother and Duran. That reminds me; maybe I'll go do 'that' with Shizuru. I haven't got any other plans on this impromptu 'date' anyway._

In the kitchen,

"Aiya, what are you doing grandma? You're putting such strange things into that chicken soup? Things that look really weird and do not look edible. Wait! Isn't that poisonous?"

A certain red haired girl with her hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a red cheong-sam came and stood beside the pink haired girl. They were both watching a petite old woman stirring the pot while putting 'weird and strange' ingredients in it.

"I think Syampoo is right. Are you going to serve 'that'? Old woman, you're losing your mind. What if they die? You'll be arrested and this shop will be closed down. What will happen to Syampoo then? She'll be chasing me again, asking me to marry her."

"She will never marry you Ranma! Syampoo will marry me!" said a boy with glasses and long black wearing a baggy white Chinese robe.

"Shut up all of you! I know what I'm doing. The girls in that corner have gone through a lot. I can sense it. They are not being true to their own feelings, denying their emotions. They need a little push and this will do the trick. After a sip of this, they will be true to their emotions and will voice it out. "

"Who gave you permission to meddle in other people's lives? I can't allow you to serve 'that' to those girls," Ranma said while readying herself into a fighting stance.

The old woman hit Ranma on the head with a stick. "You think you're good enough to beat me? Come back in a 100 years. Hurry Syampoo, serve this to the girls."

"Whatever you say, Grandma. Sorry Ranma."

Syampoo served the soup and food to Natsuki's table.

"This looks good."

"You're right." Natsuki took a Shrimp roll and dipped it into mayonnaise before taking a big bite. "This is good."

"So is the Siu Mai. I've never had something as good as this."

The old woman came up to the girls table.

"How do you like the food? Is it up to your liking?"

"Yes, I will certainly come again," said Shizuru.

"Please try the chicken soup. I made it especially for you girls."

"Oh, thank you. I will try it then," said Natsuki.

Ranma, who is not one to give up so easily, chose that second to try to stop the girls from trying the soup. He/She lunged forward and tried to grab the soup bowl. Natsuki who still had her Hime level reflexes grabbed the soup bowl out of Ranma's reach. Instead of grabbing the soup bowl, Ranma's hand touched Natsuki's orange juice causing it to spill onto Natsuki's white turtle-neck shirt. A big orange stain was visible. Grandma took that chance to hit Ranma on the head again.

"Insolent child, disturbing the customers eating! Forgive this stupid girl, dear customer!"

"Please don't drink the soup!" shouted Ranma ignoring the damage she has done.

Too late, Natsuki had already sipped the soup. Ranma could only stare with her mouth open. Shizuru, bewildered looked at Ranma then at Natsuki._ What in the world is going on?_

"This is good. Shizuru, you should try it. Also madam, don't worry about the stain, it'll go out, eventually I think. Can I have a towel please?"

"I'll get it!" Ranma ran off and came back just as quickly with a wet towel. Natsuki used it to dab onto the orange stain on the shirt. Since it was a white shirt, the stain did not really come off.

"The soup _is_ good. I really will come back for more some day."

"Crap, I forgot to take down the other one," said Ranma.

"Come child. Let's not disturb the customers anymore. Forgive us, please enjoy your meal, later I will a discount," said the old woman pulling the red haired girl with her.

"This is coming out of your pay check.

"Will those girls be ok?" said Ranma when they reached the kitchen.

"The effect of the soup will wear off by tomorrow, I think. Or maybe not. Who knows, I can't remember. I'm getting old. Now things will depend on the girls. How will they deal with the truth?"

"I pity them."

"There is no need to pity them. Some things need to be said. If you take too long, you hurt not only that person but yourself as well.

"I pity them for having to eat your food."

"Shut up."

A/N: Writing the Chinese menu really made my mouth water. I love to eat, how I wish I could have joined Natsuki and Shizuru at the restaurant. All those food really exist. Send me a message if you want to enquire about the food. I don't really know what type of food Shizuru likes to eat, so I made it up. In the anime itself, which is my main source of information, it doesn't really say what the characters preferences are so I had to make it up. Please don't get angry. Btw, guess who showed up today.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to be with you.ch4

A/N: My, my. I'm updating quite quick lately. I blame on my insomnia and those mosquitoes keeping my up at night. I'm so happy you readers like my story. In this chapter I couldn't think up of any anime characters to insert. Maybe next time. The characters in the last episode was Ranma, Syampoo, Musu and grandma from Ranma ½.(I hope I got their names right, I read a translated version). Don't expect the Natsuki to say 'I love you' yet though. She really is dense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or any anime characters used in the fanfic. If I did, there would always be Yuri scenes and more fluff.

After paying the bill, Natsuki and Shizuru stood outside the restaurant. Shizuru was looking Natsuki up and down. Natsuki was starting to feel weird. She felt as through Shizuru was checking her out.

"Okay Shizuru, you're starting to freak me out. What do you think you're doing?"

"Ara, is Natsuki thinking of perverted things?"

The younger girl's face became a light red.

"Mou, Shizuru, don't tease me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I was only looking at that orange juice stain at your shirt. It's such a big stain. I wonder why you're so unlucky today. Earlier that child ran into you, now this. You must have done something bad to make 'someone' up there annoyed at you."

"What are you saying? I've been a good girl lately. Yeah, I've changed my ways so much, it's boring." Natsuki sighed.

"I see. Anyway, I don't want to be walking around with your clothes in that condition. I propose we buy you some new clothes before we do anything else."

"Buy new clothes? That's just a waste of money. I don't mind walking around like this." Natsuki shook her head. "I hate shopping for clothes. It's such a hassle. Finding a design I like, the right colour, size, etc. No way!"

"I thought we were here to buy clothes for you anyway. I see I was tricked." Shizuru pretended to cry. Natsuki started to become distressed.

"Shizuru! Don't cry! I didn't trick you. We are here to shop for…err..books, wait…I don't need books. I hate reading. Well, definitely not clothes…"

Seeing Natsuki flustered trying to thinking up of something to shop for while trying to stop Shizuru from 'crying' made Shizuru chuckle silently. _Natsuki really is cute._ Deciding to take the initiative, Shizuru stop crying and took Natsuki's hand and dragged her to the nearest clothes shop.

"Shizuru! What are you doing?"

"I can't stand to see my cute Natsuki in those stained clothes anymore. By hook or by crook, I'm going to make you change into something clean. I'll pay, so stop protesting."

Natsuki's face turned tomato red.

"Mou Shizuru! You're treating me like a child who got really dirty playing in the mud or something like that. It's only a small stain, I barely notice it. You're over-reacting."

By now Shizuru was busy looking through the selection of clothes on sale. Natsuki was wondering if she could slip out without being noticed by Shizuru.

"Natsuki, when I say 'by hook or by crook', I really mean it" Shizuru said with an evil glint in her eyes. "Even if I have to strip you naked myself to make you try the clothes out." Shizuru smiled. "That really is a good idea, maybe I will."

Hearing that and looking at the scary atmosphere around Shizuru, Natsuki could feel the hair on her neck standing. She decided to give in to Shizuru, avoiding the service Shizuru was willing to offer.

"By the way Natsuki how do you feel about one piece dresses and skirts?"

"I don't mind them but why wear skirts when you can wear pants? I prefer the flexibility that comes with pants. I also don't have to worry about any peeping toms."

"So you won't mind if I make you try out this nice blue one piece dress?" said Shizuru while holding up a blue one piece dress that looked like it was Natsuki's size.

"Sure, why not. I don't think you'd take no as an answer anyway."

"Ara, Natsuki makes it sound like I'm forcing her." Shizuru pouted.

"Well, aren't you?" replied Natsuki folding her arms.

Shizuru simply smiled. "Here take these and try it on." Shizuru handed Natsuki a handful of clothes. "Or would you like me to help you put them on?" said Shizuru edging closer to Natsuki in a seductive manner. Natsuki's face turned to the brightest yet and stepped a few steps back

"Shizuru, you're being really daring. What's wrong with you?"

"Ara, Natsuki you already know how I feel for you. Is there something wrong with showing my affection for you?" Shizuru blushed. "I haven't seen you for quite a while, you look really good now."

Shizuru stretched her hands out and cupped Natsuki's face. "Good enough to eat." She slowly moved her face closer to Natsuki's as if she was going to kiss her.

Natsuki blushed extra red now. "I..I'LL TRY OUT THESE CLOTHES ON NOW! BY..BY MYSELF!!" Natsuki stuttered and ran as fast as she could to an empty changing room.

Shizuru watched as Natsuki slammed the changing room door close. She chuckled softly and walked towards the changing room. "Maybe I went a bit too far, but the look on Natsuki is priceless. She really is too cute." _As expected she reacted that way, but I was serious. Natsuki looks really beautiful today. I'm trying my best to stop myself from jumping on her and doing 'this' and 'that'. I wonder if I really should do 'this' and 'that' to her. My body feels kinda hot. _Shizuru stood outside Natsuki's stall and called out to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, don't forget to let me see in the new clothes."

"Sure, hold on."

Natsuki opened the door and Shizuru peeked inside. Natsuki was wearing the blue one-piece dress. The dress hugged Natsuki's figure nicely as if it was made exclusively for her. It made Natsuki look feminine and peaceful. To Shizuru, Natsuki was already beautiful but the dress made her look more heavenly. Shizuru was staring for so long that Natsuki felt as through Shizuru was staring past the fabric and looking at her naked body. Her face was already tomato red.

"Shizuru, please stop staring. It's embarrassing."

Shizuru did not realize she had been staring. For her time had stop moving the moment she saw Natsuki wear the dress._ I didn't think the dress will look that good on her. This is bad, I can feel I'm losing my self-restraint._ She mustered all her strength to regain her composure.

"It looks good on you. I'm definitely buying that for you. Can you pass me the tag? I'll go pay for it."

"What!? I'm wearing this right now?"

"You don't want to?"

"No. The weather is a bit windy. I think it may rain later."

Shizuru was a bit disappointed but did not show it.

"I see. Try out a t-shirt or a long sleeve shirt then. I'm still gonna buy that dress though, it really suits you."

"What, I can't burden you that much Shizuru."

Shizuru put a finger to Natsuki's lips to silence her. "Shh, just think of it as a gift. Now, hurry up and try out something else. I want to see."

Natsuki tried a few more pieces of clothing but finally settled on a green plain long sleeve shirt.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? I can bring you some more shirts if you want."

"This is enough. I'm tired of changing clothes. Thank you Shizuru.'"

"My pleasure. Please wait here while I pay for these."

Natsuki stood near the exit and watched as Shizuru paid for the items. _I wonder why she's making me change my clothes. __To tease me? __She certainly looked as if she had fun .Hmm, how am I going face Shizuru? She declared that she loved me during the carnival. I've been avoiding this issue. It's giving me a headache. Shizuru. You are important to me. But how important? You are my…_

"Natsuki, I'm done"

Suddenly Natsuki realised Shizuru's face was a few inches away from her own face. She blushed noticing how close they were and distanced herself from Shizuru.

"What… okay. Let's go. Where to now?"

"I think we really need to go first."

"Where? Oh there. Yes, I guess we do. I'm sorry that I came late, Shizuru."

"The nerve of this girl. Only now do you apologise after all that has happened," laughed Shizuru. "Let's go there.

To be continued.

Omake:

Natsuki is trying out the other clothes.

Natsuki: How does this look Shizuru? (Natsuki is wearing a strapless blouse)

Shizuru: (Nose bleeds) Good.

Natsuki: Shizuru your nose is bleeding.

Shizuru: It is, isn't it? Natsuki, you look _too _delicious I can't hold back any longer.

I'm getting in there with you.

Natsuki: Eh? No you can't!

Shizuru: Too late I'm already in. (locks the door)

Natsuki: Somebody save me!

Moans and weird noises can be heard from the stall.


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to be with you.ch 5

A/N: I really like Utada Hikaru's songs. I also am a hardcore RPG gamer. So I thought I'd put in the story. Have you heard Hikari and Simple and Clean? I think Simple and Clean really suits Shizuru's situation. So I made it her favourite song.

I think this episode is a bit emotional and I hope you can feel Shizuru's sorrow. I'm sorry it's a bit short.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime. Sunrise does.

They walked to a nearby watch shop. Natsuki needed to repair her watch. It turns out that the battery was dead and they had to replace it. While the battery was being replaced, Shizuru was looking at some alarm clocks.

"Ne Natsuki, do you need an alarm clock?"

"Urgh, I can't say I don't need one but my alarm clocks tend to break easily, so why bother buying one."

"Tend to break easily? I think you mean get smashed onto the wall right?"

"Did Mai tell you?"

"Some things don't need to told. I know you're not the best person in the morning, which would explain why you came late to our date. Overslept I presume?"

"Not really. I woke up at 8. I know this because I set my cellphone as my alarm clock."

"How did it survive being thrown to the wall?"

"I put it on the floor instead of on my usual place reserved for alarm clocks. I know it's not my alarm clock because I set the song 'Hikari' by Utada Hikaru as the alarm tone. It's refreshing to hear early in the morning."

"You listen to Utada Hikaru? No way! I thought you're a rock and roll type of girl."

Natsuki blushed slightly. "Well you know how I'm staying with Mai, right? That girl loves to listen to music as she studies. She likes it loud and somehow, I guess it rubbed on me. She can sing quite well, no wonder she loves to sing at karaokes."

"Then shall we go to a record store after this? I plan to buy some CDs anyway."

"Fine by me. By the way Shizuru, do you listen to Utada Hikaru too?"

"Occasionally. I listen to all types of music. Have you heard Simple and Clean?"

"Yes, I first heard it from the game 'Kingdom Hearts', the English version that I played. Hikari is the Japanese version of Simple and Clean. I like Hikari more though."

"I see. I like Simple and Clean more than Hikari. It sort of makes me think me think of you."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" said Shizuru with a serious look on her face. "If you sincerely want to know, I need you to remember the reason. If not, just let it drop."

"Of course I really want to know. I'm your friend, aren't I? That's what a friend does.'

Shizuru's face changed to a sad expression. She turned and started to walk outside of the shop.

"Shizuru!"

"Miss, your watch is ready." Interrupted the shop keeper.

Natsuki hastily paid the shop keeper and chased after Shizuru who had gone ahead. She looked around but could not find Shizuru. Panic started to emerge in her heart._ Did I say something wrong? What made Shizuru look so sad? Darn it! Where is she?_

Shizuru had left the store and walked aimlessly past alleys and streets. Her mind was in turmoil. She did not intend to leave Natsuki alone but she could not let Natsuki see her in this state. She stopped at a lonely alley and leaned at a wall. She brought her hands up to her face and covered her face. Soft sobs could be heard. Tears stained her usually calm and composed face.

"I can't control these tears. I..I can't." _I am so close to you, yet I am so far._

A young boy around 5 years old and two girls around 4 years old carrying plastic spades and buckets were passing by the alley where Shizuru stood when they noticed she was crying. Concerned, they slowly crept towards Shizuru.

"Ne, onee-chan, why are you crying?" said one of the girls. She had short blonde hair and was wearing a yellow cute one piece dress.

"I don't know. I just can't stop crying."

The other little girl who had brown hair and wearing a pink skirt simply pat Shizuru's back repeatedly. "Keitaro-kun, please borrow us your handkerchief,"

"Oh, okay Mutsumi-chan." Keitaro-kun passes the handkerchief to Mutsumi-chan who gives it to Shizuru.

"Thank You." Shizuru smiles softly before taking the handkerchief.

"Did someone bully you one-chan? We'll go beat them up for you, right Naru-chan." says Mutsumi-chan.

"Yeah!"

Shizuru could not help but chuckle at the girl's enthusiasm to help her. She wipes her eyes and sits down on the floor. "I don't think we need to go that far, but thanks for the thought. Just stay with me for a while and I'll be all better. Is that ok?"

"If you say so."

"Where are you of to?"

"We are going to play in the sandbox. I plan to build a really,really big sandcastle." said the boy named Keitaro while showing how big with his hands.

"That sounds like fun. How long has it been since I played with sands, it's been a while."

"Onee-chan, you sound so sad," said the brown haired girl.

_That's because I'm not wearing a mask in front of you._

"You know what, they say if two people in love get into Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after or something like that, I think," said the blonde haired girl.

"Really? Does that apply with other universities?" asked Shizuru smiling softly.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Shizuru ruffled Naru's hair softly. "You are a kind girl. I hope you will find your happiness."_ I wonder if I will ever find my happiness. I doubt it. Natsuki sees me as nothing more than a friend. I am hoping for too much. That's what made me run away from her in the first place. _

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now run along and have fun," said Shizuru while standing up and straightening her clothes. _I have to go back to Natsuki, it was rude of me to leave her like that._

"Okay, take care of yourself. Don't cry anymore," said the boy.

Shizuru simply smiled as she watched the kids leave.

_I have to make up my mind on how I am going to face Natsuki. I can't keep on going like this._

As Shizuru was deep in her thoughts, running footsteps could be heard approaching. A certain green eyed girl appeared, panic stricken and breathless as if she had run a marathon.

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru heard her name being called and looked up at the voice. All she could see were green eyes before she felt herself being pulled into a strong hug.

"Shizuru…"

To be continued.

A/N: I don't feel so good on writing this chapter. I think it's not up to par. Not only is it short, it wasn't like my original idea. I wonder how things are going to continue. I expect it's gonna be more emotional as they are gonna have a REAL heart to heart talk. (Finally!). I hope I got the guest anime characters right. I don't blame you if you can't guess who it is. It's an old anime, I can't really remember.


	6. Chapter 6

I just want to be with you.Ch 6

A/N: Wow, we are already at chapter 6. I didn't realize we have gone so far until I reread a few chapters. Imagining what is going to happen is starting to give me a headache..

The characters that showed up in the previous chapter are Keitaro, Naru and Mutsumi from Love Hina early in the anime when there is a flashback. Love Hina is one of the earliest animes that have I watched, it's hilarious. I love the violence where in nearly every episode Keitaro gets misunderstood and ends up being hit and is thrown to the sky.

I'm gonna insert the song simple and clean. I hope you don't get angry. This is not a songfic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime.

Natsuki felt very angry with herself for losing Shizuru. _Shizuru couldn't have gone far. Where in the world is she? _With hurried steps, she looked into the faces of the people in the busy shopping district that she passed, peeked into the shops, lanes and alleys for the missing crimson eyed girl.

"When I find her, I'll…I'll…"

Natsuki suddenly stopped and stood still._ What will I do when I find her? What do I say? I don't even know why she is left me like that. One minute we're having a conversation, the next thing I know, she leaves me. I can't forget the look on her face. So much pain and sadness. Am I the one that causes her pain and sadness? Why?_

Natsuki frowns and violently ruffles her hair. "Mou, I'm getting a headache!!

She slides her hands through her hair slowly, not even noticing the texture She is deep in thought.._ The reason Shizuru left me. What is the reason? We were talking about a song. Simple and Clean. She said the song reminds her of me. What does that mean? How does that song go again? _

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_This song is about how a person feels towards her lover. What does this have to do with me? Does Shizuru feel this way about me? I know she loves me, but is it really like this?_

_I still can't believe it. I've been avoiding myself from thinking about it. I've kept it hidden in the deepest part of my memory. But what does this song have to do with the way Shizuru acted earlier?_

Then Natsuki understood the reason for Shizuru's sad face. _I have hurt her. She sees me as her lover but I told her I see her as a friend. Her feelings for me haven't changed, no, perhaps it is stronger now. But how do I feel? I don't know. Shizuru is important to me. I know this is true. But how important? I …I don't know…I don't want to know…or do I?_

Natsuki did not know how she felt or rather she did not understand how she felt towards Shizuru. She just stood still in the middle of the road. Her eyes blank. Her heart was racing. She was deep in thought, puzzled about how she felt.

"Natsuki? What are you doing in the middle of road?"

Hearing her name being called, Natsuki looked up. She saw a red-haired girl holding hands with a younger girl with spiky black hair.

"Mai…Mikoto,"said Natsuki without any emotion.

'What's wrong with you? You were really cheerful when you left this morning. Now you really seem out of it,"asked Mai.

"Mai, what should I do? I was with Shizuru when she ran off. Should I go after her? What should I say to her?"asked an exasperated Natsuki.

'What's going on? I don't understand. Why did she run away?"

"I made her sad. I said she was my friend and she ran off."

"I see what's going on. I need to ask you this, is Shizuru only a friend to you? Is that how you really feel for her? Look deep in your heart, only you know the answer."

"How I really feel for Shizuru?"

"I never understood how Mikoto felt when she said she loved me. I thought she was simply saying it without meaning it. Only after I saw her tears did I understand what she felt and how I felt for her," said Mai holding Mikoto's hand a bit tighter stronger. "Look deep in your heart and tell her Natsuki. Don't make kaichou wait any longer. It has already been 2 months since the carnival ended. Don't make it more painful than it already is."

Natsuki thought about what Mai said before closing her eyes. After a while, she opened them. She no longer looked puzzled but had a determined look "Thanks Mai. I have to go look for Shizuru now. I'll pay you back someday if all goes well."

"Good luck Natsuki," said Mai as she watched Natsuki run off.

'What's wrong with Natsuki?" asked Mikoto.

"She has to make a decision. Just as I did," said Mai as she placed a kiss on Mikoto's forehead.

Natsuki ran as fast as she could as she continued to search for Shizuru. After ten minutes and no sign of Shizuru, she was feeling really anxious and worried. She had just reached an alley when she saw Shizuru straightening her wrinkled clothes.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki ran as fast as she could towards the crimson-eyed girl. She felt relieved to see Shizuru safe. When Natsuki reached Shizuru, she put her arms around Shizuru and hugged her tightly.

"Shizuru…" _I've finally found you._

To be continued.

A/N: I guess the awaited heart to heart talk will have to wait till the next chapter. I'm sorry but I just had to write what happened to Natsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

I just want to be with you chapter 7

A/N: Writing this chapter is really scary because I want all the feelings to be there and hoping that I don't miss anything out that I will regret. I hope it is to your liking.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor T.T

"Shizuru."

Natsuki hugged Shizuru as tight as she could. She felt really relieved that she had finally found Shizuru. She had so many things to tell Shizuru but at that moment she simply wanted to hold Shizuru and feel her in her arms. She felt a warm feeling that was never there in her heart, growing by the second. Being this close to Shizuru, Natsuki could smell Shizuru. The smell of her hair, her perfume and her presence.Shizuru felt warm and nice. Natsuki had never realized this and wondered what else did she had never noticed before.

Shizuru on the other hand, was enjoying every moment of Natsuki's sudden show of affection. She was surprised at first when Natsuki suddenly hugged her but regained her composure and allowed the younger girl to continue hugging her, even if the hug was getting tighter by the second. Shizuru could feel that the young girl's heart was beating very fast as fast as hers. She just hoped Natsuki could not feel her heart beating fast. Shizuru enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Natsuki, feeling Natsuki's soft hair on her cheek, the warmth that came from her, and the smell of Natsuki intoxicated Shizuru. Shizuru doubted Natsuki wore any perfume.

"Ara, ara, does Natsuki miss me that much?"

Shizuru tried to tease the younger girl, trying to keep her voice calm and not betraying her real emotion. Natsuki did not reply but simply continued to hug Shizuru. Shizuru did not mind but was concerned about Natsuki.

"Natsuki?"

"I'm so sorry Shizuru. For causing so much pain."

Shizuru was surprised. She did not expect Natsuki to apologize.

"Natsuki…"

Above, the sound of thunder could be heard. A moment later, it started to rain. Lightly at first then heavily. Natsuki loosened her hold on Shizuru and stood still, simply staring at Shizuru. The rain made them both look as if they were crying.

Suddenly Natsuki took Shizuru's hand in hers and led the way.

"Where are we going Natsuki?"

"Somewhere warm and dry. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Ara Natsuki is very kind."

"Only to you, other people are too much a hassle."

_Is it just me or is Natsuki trying to be a smooth talker? No, it's just me. Natsuki has always been a kind and nice girl, it's just that no one has seen her under her cold exterior to know. Only I have and that's what made me fall for her._

Shizuru found herself in the love hotel district. Her heart was ready to jump out when Natsuki suddenly stopped in front of a love hotel and went to the counter to get a room.

_WHY ARE WE IN FRONT OF A LOVE HOTEL? Why is Natsuki getting a room? Is she planning to do 'ecchi' things? Wait, be rational. Maybe she just wants t take a shower and wait while the rain subsides. Is this correct? But we could have simply gone to a café or something to wait for the rain to subside? Natsuki, what are you thinking!?!_

Before Shizuru could make anymore wild speculations, Natsuki came back with a key in her hand.

"Let's go."

"Where exactly?"

"I need to talk to you."

"We could have gone to a café you know."

"I need to talk to you in private and it's raining cats and dogs. I'm not going out there again. My clothes are soaked, haven't you noticed?"

For the first time, Shizuru noticed that they were both so wet and soaked that their clothes clinged tightly to their bodies. Natsuki's clothes clung so tight to her body that Shizuru could see her body figure. She put her hand to her mouth to avoid Natsuki from noticing that she was drooling at the sight. Natsuki noticed this and smirked before leading them to their room.

The room was spacious and had simple decorations. There was a queen sized bed at the centre, a fridge in one corner and a TV in front of the bed. The toilet was a shower style one. Both of the girls entered the room awkwardly as it was their first experience in such a place. Shizuru sat on the bad while Natsuki checked the facilities.

"Wow, this place is kinda weird. It has so many things I've never seen before," said Natsuki trying to break the silence.

"That's good. You shouldn't even see these things. You're still a minor." answered Shizuru shaking her head. "We shouldn't even be here."

"We aren't going to do anything anyway. Right Shizuru?"

Shizuru simply looked the other way. (She was definitely thinking of 'ecchi' things) She answered 'yes' weakly, clearly not meaning it.

"I'm going to take a shower to clean up. Wait here will ya."

"okay."

"Shizuru, don't leave me anymore." Natsuki said before entering the bathroom.

Shizuru stared at the door trying to absorb what Natsuki had just said. "don't leave me anymore?" _What do you mean Natsuki? Do you think I like to leave you? It hurts me so much to leave you. You have no idea how much I want you. To touch you. To caress your soft skin. To make love to you. To see your face when I wake up after a night dreaming of you. You have no idea to what extent the things I would do for you. Wait. I think you know a bit, after all, I did destroy First District for you. I would go further, much further if I had to. All for your sake._

Sighing, Shizuru stood up and went to a cupboard to look for a towel and something dry to wear. She found the towel and a white bathrobe. She used the towel to dry her hair and face before taking off her clothes and wearing the bathrobe. She looked around, wondering how she was going to dry her wet clothes. As she was looking clueless, Natsuki stepped out of the bathroom, took a look at Shizuru before taking Shizuru's wet clothes and hanging them in the toilet.

"Ara, you read my mind."

"Some things are quite obvious, while some are not. Shizuru, I need to talk to you."

"I see. Well, let's talk then," said Shizuru before sitting on the bed. _What is there to talk about? I already know where I stand in her heart._

Natsuki took a deep breath before starting her 'talk'.

"Shizuru, why did you leave me just now?"

"I think you know why. So, let's not talk about it."

"No, we have to talk about it. I don't want to leave things hanging."

"Leave things hanging? You're telling me not to leave things hanging? When you are the one who are leaving me hanging?" said Shizuru sarcastically.

"You want me to talk, I'll talk. I left you because I didn't want you to see me crying. You made me cry when you said that we are only friends. I don't want to simply be your friend; I want to be your lover. I love you more than a friend, I love you as a lover. I want to be loved by you. I can't pretend that I'm simply your friend when I yearn for you, wanting to touch you, to kiss you."

"You don't know how painful it is, watching Takeda trying to court you when I myself want to make you my own. The fear of rejection, fear of losing you is the only reason I did not express myself earlier. Fear of being treated the way I have these past 2 months by you. You pretend that I have never told you how I feel towards you. You pretend that we are simply friends, when we are not. You are more than a friend to me. I can't stand being treated this way."

"You are my most important person Natsuki. You are my sky, my sun, my everything . I would do anything for you. I would go to hell for you. I would do more than destroy First District for you. I am a monster that can do anything for you Natsuki. Don't torture me by giving me false hope that one day I may be accepted by you, I can't take the pain of hoping for a future that may never come true. Tell me here and now how you feel Natsuki. If you can't see me as you're lover, I will leave, never to see you again. It will be better for the both of us; it will be less painful for me."

By now, tears were streaming down Shizuru's cheeks. Her breathing was irregular. Her heart was beating very fast as she had just released what was locked deep in her heart. Her mask had been shattered into pieces. The calm and composed ex-Student Body president no longer existed. In front of Natsuki was a girl who deeply loved her who would do anything for her. Natsuki could only look at Shizuru with glassy eyes unable to say a word as this flood of emotions slammed into her. Natsuki who was standing the whole time Shizuru was talking sat down beside Shizuru and hugged her.

"Forgive me Shizuru for making you endure so much pain because of my indecisiveness. All this time, I've made you sad. You care so much for me. I need to let you know what you mean to me."

Natsuki put her hands to Shizuru's face and kissed Shizuru. It was a soft and slow kiss but it grew to become a kiss full of hunger and longing. Surprised, Shizuru pushed Natsuki away roughly.

"What are you doing? Are you kissing me out of pity? I don't want that type of love. Kissing me out of pity, forcing yourself…please stop this act."

Natsuki did not reply but she simply embraced Shizuru.

"I'm not acting. It took me a while but finally I can admit my feelings to you. I love you Shizuru. I love you like you love me. "

"I don't understand. What's wrong with you? Are you really Natsuki? I've had my doubts when you took me to this place but now I'm really suspicious…Who are you? You can't be Natsuki…"

Natsuki silenced Shizuru with another kiss.

"It's real. I'm not joking Shizuru. From the day we met in the flower garden, you somehow found a place in my heart when I had sworn never to trust anyone else. You approached me when no one else would, when everyone else stayed away. You were the one who taught me to care about other things, about flowers that deserved to live in their short lives."

"You cared about me. After I learned about the truth about my mother and was captured by Nao, you saved me. I never told you, but I was very happy that someone, that you came to save me. That someone cared about me. I wasn't alone in this alone, that you were there for me. Of course I was quite surprised when I knew that you did 'that' to me, that you loved me. But I did not hate you, I have never hated you. You are important to me. You are important enough to become my pillar during the carnival. Earlier today, you were simply my precious friend but now I know you are my precious lover"

"Ever since the carnival ended, I have felt so alone, so empty. I did not know why, but now I know why. I had nothing left to live for. I used to live for my mother and myself. Without that, I really had nothing. Without you, I'm empty. Life is boring and empty. You complete me Shizuru. I love you so much. Please believe me."

Natsuki held Shizuru's hand tightly in her own. Shizuru did not know whether she could believe Natsuki's sudden confession. Her mind was in turmoil. Her heart was beating fast. The taste of Natsuki's kisses earlier still lingers on her lips.

"Prove it. Prove that you love me Natsuki."

To be continued

Omake:

Natsuki had just kissed Shizuru. Shizuru pushes Natsuki away.

Shizuru: I don't understand. What's wrong with you? Are you really Natsuki? I've had

my doubts when you took me to a love hotel but now I'm really suspicious…

Who are you? You can't be Natsuki…

Natsuki: You are right. I'm not Natsuki Kuga. I'm her twin from an alternate universe, Natsuki Kruger.

Shizuru: What!?

Natsuki: Kruger, get your hands off my Shizuru

Shizuru: There are two Natsukis? eyes become spirals

Shizuru: As well as two Shizurus. I'm Shizuru Viola. I'm here for my Natsuki. Let's go

home, my puppy Natsuki .

Both Natsukis turn tomato red.

Both Natsuki: Don't call me a puppy.

Shizuru: I can't help it, Natsuki is too cute. Don't you agree?

Shizuru: I do.

Both Natsukis: Shizuru!!

Are you confused yet?

A/N: Finally, I finished the talk. Yay! I lost one night's sleep because of it, my blood was pumping. Expect the next chapter to be M rated, if you know what I mean, LOL. I think anyway. Hope it can be M rated. Btw I've been thinking of a new story. It suddenly popped in my mind. It is based on a novel that I read earlier this year (I forgot the title, I think I borrowed the book from my university's library). It will be quite fun making a shiznat from that story. Please wait for it and continue to support me.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to be with you .Ch 8

A/N: I have never written any M-rated fics before so please bear with me. I'm really nervous of writing this chapter; I had to watch/read a few hentai things first (I'm embarrassed to admit.) Anyway, this chapter is M-rated, so if you're not comfortable with the love scenes in this chapter, I would advise you to skip this chapter. I'll tell you what happen in advance anyway.. Natsuki and Shizuru are gonna make out. That's all they are going to do, with some pillow talk. The story will resume in the next chapter.lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime.

"Prove it. Prove that you love me Natsuki."

Natsuki's face turned to a bright red.

"Prove it? How?" Natsuki stutters. Shizuru is amused to see that Natsuki has blushed.

"I want you to prove that you love me with your actions. Words alone mean nothing without action. Words alone cannot convince me that you love me. For all I know, maybe you don't love me as you say you do. Maybe you simply love me as a friend. I want to know how deep your love is."

"Aren't kisses enough?'

"Kisses mean nothing when they are done between friends. In the Japanese culture, kisses may have meaning but you know in the west, kisses are simply a thing friends do to show affection. They mean nothing. Did your kiss have any meaning? Or was it simply a method to silence me? If it was, then I am deeply hurt."

"No, I meant it when I said that I love you. I mean it when I kiss you."

"Then, prove it. It is not a problem, is it?"

Natsuki's face becomes a brighter red. "Bully…"

"What? I don't think I heard that."

Natsuki edges closer to Shizuru slowly. It is clear that the blue haired girl is nervous. Shizuru feels a pang of sympathy for Natsuki. _I feel like I'm forcing her. But I want to know if she's telling the truth. But I don't want to force Natsuki._

"Natsuki, its okay if you don't want to."

By now, Natsuki's is directly in front of Shizuru.

"Shut up. Don't make me stop now."

Natsuki slowly moves her hands up to Shizuru's face and cups it. She moves her face towards Shizuru's and kisses her. The kiss was just like the one earlier. It began as something innocent and light, then it grew violent and full of lust and hunger.

Shizuru found she could not move, she was paralyzed at how intense the kiss was. Natsuki was deepening the kiss, adding more force by the second. They could only part when they noticed they had to take a breath.

Both of them were breathing heavily. Shizuru was quite amazed at what a great kisser Natsuki was.

"That was amazing. You surely have proven it."

Suddenly Shizuru noticed Natsuki's breathing was still irregular and she had a dangerous almost feral glint in Natsuki's eyes.

"I have proven nothing yet."

Natsuki softly pushed Shizuru onto the bed and slowly climbed onto the bed and Shizuru.

Natsuki kisses Shizuru but this time gives Shizuru a French kiss. Natsuki's tongue sought out Shizuru's and their tongue danced together passionately. Natsuki's tongue explored Shizuru's mouth and claimed dominance that Shizuru was only happy to give.

Natsuki's hands snaked down Shizuru's neck to explore Shizuru's body. Natsuki's touches were like electric to Shizuru making her tingle with excitement. Natsuki's hands reached Shizuru's cleavage and started to explore that area. Natsuki groped Shizuru's breasts softly and playfully making Shizuru moan with pleasure. Natsuki left a trail of kisses from Shizuru's mouth, to her neck and finally reaching Shizuru's breasts taking her time to savor the taste of Shizuru and teasing Shizuru immensely.

Natsuki pulled the Shizuru's bathrobe open and stared at Shizuru's naked body.

"I never knew you were this beautiful Shizuru."

"Please don't stare, it's embarrassing."

"No it's not. People would die for your body. It's so beautiful and seductive; I can't keep my eyes off you."

"You're being modest," said Shizuru while pulling Natsuki's bathrobe of her. "Why do you think I fell for you? You have a much more beautiful body than mine, Natsuki."

She trailed her hands down Natsuki body. "So smooth and muscular, I find it very attractive."

Natsuki could only blush being complimented by Shizuru. Shizuru pulled Natsuki towards her before kissing her hungrily releasing her hunger for Natsuki. Natsuki's hands continued to explore Shizuru's body, fondling Shizuru's breasts softly and finding spots that made Shizuru moan and sigh while making her body twitch. Shizuru did the same thing but she somehow managed to do it more expertly.

Natsuki licked all over Shizuru's body, sucking on Shizuru's hard nipples making Shizuru moan more loudly. By now, Natsuki's hands had reached the opening between Shizuru's legs. Natsuki stroked Shizuru's thighs and rubbed her clitoris.

"Natsuki…that feels so good,' whispered Shizuru. Natsuki moved her finger and touched the opening.

"Shizuru, you're so wet…"

"That's because I want you so much…"

Natsuki simply smirked before she inserted two fingers into Shizuru's vagina. She moved them up and down slowly waiting for Shizuru's reaction.

"Do you like this?"

"Yes, oh yes! Move it faster Natsuki, faster!"

Natsuki moved her fingers faster eliciting louder moans from Shizuru.

"Let me teach you something only girls can do Natsuki," said Shizuru pulling herself up from the bad and sitting in front of Natsuki. She positioned herself so that her vagina was touching Natsuki's own already wet vagina. Shizuru rubbed her vagina with Natsuki earning herself a moan from Natsuki.

"Ara, I have always wanted to hear that sound from you Natsuki."

"Mou, don't tease me Shizuru," answered a blushing Natsuki.

"I really love to see your face when you're blushing Natsuki. You're so cute," said Shizuru before kissing Natsuki. Shizuru kissed Natsuki repeatedly, licking Natsuki's lips while she increased the tempo of rubbing Natsuki's vagina with her own.

"Shizuru, this feels so good;" panted Natsuki.

"I'll make you feel heaven Natsuki."

Suddenly Natsuki felt herself tremble uncontrollably feeling a surge of bliss and pleasure. She could see Shizuru felt the same way. After a while, the feeling resided and Natsuki embraced Shizuru tightly and kissed Shizuru softly.

"Shizuru, I love you so much. I want you to stay by my side from now on. I know I have treated you bad before, I hope you can forgive me. I want to make it up to you. I want to know and understand more about you. What you like, dislike, everything about you…"

Natsuki was going to say so much more if Shizuru had not silenced Natsuki with a kiss.

"I know what you are saying, so why bother wasting your breath when actions speak louder. I too want to be by your side, I'll fill your emptiness. To begin with, the thing that I like the most is you Natsuki. I love you so much. I would do anything for you. The thing that I dislike is anything that comes between us and disturbs you. I will obliterate all that is in my way…"

This time Natsuki silenced Shizuru with her kiss.

"That can be a bit scary Shizuru. Try not to obliterate anything without my permission first, please."

Shizuru laughed softly.

"I'll try. I tend to lose myself when I get angry you see. Especially when it concerns you. Everything I do is always for your best interest."

Natsuki sweatdrops.

"I've noticed."

Natsuki lays down on the bed and beckons Shizuru towards her.

"I've always wanted to sleep with you in my arms Shizuru. Somehow I never got the chance. How come?"

"That's because I never allowed myself to sleep beside you."

"Why not?"

"Because I might have done 'this' and 'that' to you."

'Wait. Didn't you do 'this' and 'that' to me that night?"

"Yes. That proves my point. Because I couldn't hold myself from a sleeping Natsuki, I did 'this' and 'that' to you that night."

"Well, from now on I allow you to do 'this', 'that' and more to me."

"Okay, I will."

"For now, let's sleep."

Natsuki pulled Shizuru into her arms before closing her eyes.

"You don't know how happy I am Natsuki," whispered Shizuru before kissing Natsuki lightly on the lips and closing her eyes.

'I am happy too Shizuru. I am now with you," Natsuki whispered without opening her eyes.

To be continued.

Omake:

That night,

Shizuru: The thing that I dislike is anything that comes between us and disturbs you. I will obliterate all that is in my way…

A few days later,

Nao: I hear you finally confessed you feelings toward Shizuru. I knew that you were a wuss Natsuki. Now you are Shizuru's little puppy aren't you, you tamed wolf.

Natsuki: Shizuru.(flicks her finger)

Shizuru appears out of nowhere with a naginata in her hand and an evil and dark atmosphere around her.

Shizuru: Can you repeat that Nao? I didn't hear that clearly.

Nao backs away slowly.

Nao: I was only kidding Shizuru, really!(runs away)

Shizuru chases after Nao swinging her naginata wildly. Natsuki simply smirks

Natsuki: That's my girl (grins)


	9. Chapter 9

I just want to be with you. Ch 9

A/N: I have been suffering from writers block; I don't know how to continue and what to write. My original idea has been presented; I guess the story will end in a few more chapters or in the next one. Unless someone gives me some ideas, I will end the story. So help me out and send me an email or message if you have any ideas. Thank you to all of you who have been supporting me with their reviews and also for reading this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even this PC that I use. Mai-Hime belongs to Sunrise who owns a lot of animes. I didn't know they owned Witch Hunter Robin.

….XXX…

By the time Natsuki woke up, the sky was dark. She found herself in the arms of a brunette goddess. She stared at the sleeping goddess, admiring her beauty. She felt her heart beating fast, overwhelmed by a surge of emotion she was never used to.

_Why did it take so long for me to admit my feelings for you? Is it because I was afraid of something so unfamiliar before? Or is it something else? I wonder why I had such an impulse to say how I feel towards you. Maybe it's because I haven't seen you for so long. Those bottled up feelings just burst out. Watching your sleeping face like this, it's hard to believe that your mine. I can hardly believe all that has happened. But I feel relieved that I have told you how I feel; now things will not be painful for us anymore. I want to make you happy. _

Natsuki touched Shizuru's face softly, enjoying the feeling of Shizuru's soft skin on her own. Unable to contain her emotions, Natsuki kissed Shizuru softly on her lips. As Natsuki pulled back, she found crimson eyes staring back at her.

"It has always been a dream of mine to be awakened from my slumber with a kiss from a prince," said Shizuru with a smile on her face.

"So I'm your prince? But I'm a girl; shouldn't that mean I'm a princess?"

"Prince or princess, does it matter? You are both to me," said Shizuru planting a kiss on Natsuki's lips. Natsuki blushed lightly, before sitting upward.

"So, what are we going to do now? The rain has stopped."

"I don't mind staying here and watching this beautiful 'view' in front of me," said Shizuru with a lecherous look on her face.

"What 'view'?" asked Natsuki before looking down at her body. She suddenly realized that she was naked and that Shizuru was looking at her with lewd interests. She immediately put her hands over her chest before searching for her bathrobe. Her face is bright-red.

"Shizuru is a pervert!"

"I can't help but look at your beautiful body Natsuki. It's simply tempting," teased Shizuru.

After finally finding her bathrobe and quickly wearing it, Natsuki turned to face Shizuru, a slight blush still visible on her face.

"Let's go have dinner. I'm starving."

"Ara, I've exhausted you, have I? Poor Natsuki needs to get in shape; I bet you've had too much mayonnaise. I think I have to train you personally myself," said Shizuru while hugging Natsuki affectionately.

"B..Baka, mayonnaise has nothing to do with this. Anyone would be hungry at this time."

"Really?" asked Shizuru seductively.

"Of..of course! I'm going to take a shower now, then you can take one, then we can go have dinner."

"Let's take one together," said Shizuru while pulling Natsuki to the bathroom.

Natsuki's face turned as red as a tomato.

"What!?!"

"I promise to be gentle."

"O..okay."

Of course Shizuru was gentle, not too forceful but she still managed a few gropes and had fun teasing Natsuki as they showered together. Natsuki left the bathroom first, relieved to escape being teased by Shizuru. Shizuru chuckled as she followed Natsuki out of the bathroom. Shizuru watched as Natsuki, clad in her panties dried herself with a towel

_There is something refreshing seeing a naked and freshly showered Natsuki. Natsuki looks so sexy and seductive; I just might jump on her and make love with her again. _

A blush appeared on Shizuru's face that did go unnoticed by Natsuki.

"Eh, your blushing Shizuru. Don't tell me your thinking of 'ecchi' things again, aren't you hungry? I'm starving."

"Oh, I'm starving. Just looking at you makes me hungry." Shizuru said with a straight-face.

Natsuki blushed and looked the other way.

"Hurry up and get ready. I can't wait to eat. You're paying for dinner you know."

"Alright."

They wore their clothes that had dried by now and left the room. Natsuki returned the keys to the receptionist and they left the hotel.

"So where shall we eat?" asked Shizuru.

"It's up to you. I'll eat anything you choose."

A black haired boy with his hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a red Chinese shirt (I don't know what it's called) and black pants holding a flask came up to them. He was bandaged and looked tired and bruised.

"I've finally found you. I looked all over for you."

"Do I know you?" asked Natsuki rudely. She was annoyed to be disturbed by someone she did not know.

"I'm..I'm a friend of the girl from the Chinese restaurant you went to earlier. I need to explain something to you."

"I'm listening. You better not be wasting our time."

"Earlier today you had some soup at the restaurant, right? It wasn't any regular soup; it was actually a truth serum. It makes you speak out your true desires and do things you don't really mean. I apologize for telling you so late; I had to fight grandma to make her make an antidote. I know how dangerous it can be, being forced to do things you don't really intend to. Please drink this antidote."

Both of the girls were speechless. Could this be true? Shizuru looked at Natsuki and saw that the younger girl was just as surprised as she was. Natsuki eyes glinted dangerously.

"I don't believe you! What you say can't be true! My feelings for Shizuru are real."

"Please believe me. I have no reason to lie. If what you feel for your friend is real, there is no reason not to drink the antidote. If you think this is some prank, I'll drink the a bit for you to prove that it's not a drug or something. Watch this."

The boy drank out of the flask.

"God, it's bitter."

He passed the flask to Natsuki who took it slowly. She stared at the flask suspiciously before taking a sip.

"Natsuki, you're seriously drinking that?" asked Shizuru with a worried expression on her face.

To be continued.

Please comment and give your opinion. Please give me ideas on how to continue or whether I should end it with the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

I just want to be with you.

Final Chapter.

A/N: Thank you to all the people who have supported this story. I have a serious writer's block for this story(as well had a surge of the lazybug), so I think this will be the last chapter. Now, I can concentrate on my other stories; Time will tell and The legend of the condor lovers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime or Ranma 1/2

xxxxxxXXXOXXXxxxxxx

Shizuru watched anxiously as Natsuki drank half of the flask empty. She did not fully understand the situation but she did understand that Natsuki's behaviour today was because of a truth potion. A potion that causes the drinker to act out one's thoughts. She watched as the blue haired girl tried to overcome the bitter taste of the antidote.

"How are you Natsuki?" Shizuru asked anxiously. She wondered if she should drink the antidote as well.

"I've been better, I've never tasted anything as bitter as this. I've got to find something to lose the bad taste from my taste buds."

"Will you drink this as well?" Asked the black-haired boy with the ponytail.

"

Shizuru did not answer. She simply stared at the flask with sad crimson eyes.

_If I drink it, will I continue to have the courage to voice out what I really feel to Natsuki or will I have to keep wearing my mask in front of Natsuki? The time with Natsuki in the hotel was heaven for me. But I was under the influence of the potion. What will happen in the future? Will I be able to express myself like that again? I want to be able to say how I feel for Natsuki without anyone or anything influencing me. I will use my own power to obtain what I want._

Shizuru grabbed the flask and chugged it down uncharacteristicly. Suddenly she stopped and sniffed the flask.

"It tastes and smells like really concentrated unsweetened black tea."

"That's because it is really concentrated unsweetened black tea."

All three of them turned to the source of the voice. Grandma hobbled towards them with Syampoo behind her.

"This boy was pestering me to give you girls an antidote even though the potion will sooner or later wear out so I made some black tea just to keep him of my back. Black tea is good for you anyway, for bowel and antioxidant, so no harm was done."

"Why did you give us the potion anyway," asked Shizuru puzzled by the turn of events.

"I have lived long enough to know that you love each other just by a glance. I knew that you had problems expressing yourselves so I decided to give you girls a soft push. I know how difficult it can be to express ones feelings, fearing rejection but if you never say how you feel, you may regret it."

Grandma stared into the distance, a pained expression on her face. She sighed then smiled at the girls.

"I bet things are solved now aren't they?"

Both of the girls blushed and looked at each other.

"I know I should apologize for doing things without your permission so why don't I treat you girls at the restaurant?"

The girls agreed and followed Grandma to the Chinese restaurant for dinner. They ate their fill and excused themselves. They walked hand in hand, enjoying the night and each others company.

"It's been a long day." Sighed Natsuki.

"I had my share of happiness and sadness." Shizuru said smiling.

"I was a fool never to admit how I feel for you earlier, I have to make it up to you."

"I can see a shining tomorrow; we have plenty of time to make up."

"Yes, tomorrow and the days after that will be much brighter now that you will be by my side Shizuru." Said Natsuki blushing slightly.

Shizuru blushed too and closed the distance between them slowly before kissing Natsuki softly on the lips.

"I am happy too; now that my feelings have finally reached you."

_For so long I have yearned to be with you, now finally I am with you._

THE END

Sorry this had to be so short, but finally I'm done. Thank you to all the reviewers that made me so happy, please continue to support me. The other stories will be updated as soon as I get my soul back from excess anime watching


End file.
